


Battle Against What Was Forgotten

by YukiYashaH



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Epic Battles, F/M, Final Battle, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Near Death, Pregnancy, Self-Indulgent, VERY self indulgent thing cause i wanted the wedding ceremony, but had to write what happened BEFORE it too so there you go, pls comment k tks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 17:25:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18706954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiYashaH/pseuds/YukiYashaH
Summary: The time was nigh – Kamui’s and Xander’s efforts to rouse up the hoshidans, nohrians and vallite under a single banner with the intent of defeating their nemesis finally reached its purpose: There was only Anankos, the Forgotten Dragon, standing between them and true peace.They would all do whatever it took to win. No matter what had to be sacrificed, or whose help they had to get.





	Battle Against What Was Forgotten

No legends could have prepared Kamui’s army to what was happening right before their eyes: A thousand-eyed dragon the size of the moon had launched some sort of magic at the center of the world once known as Valla, which consumed everything it touched.

Buildings, trees, clouds and even stars. Nothing escaped the black hole which grew bigger and bigger with each passing second.

“We can’t give up! Not now!” Were Kamui’s words before the Forgotten Dragon set its sights on her – pursuing her, it threw its dissolving magic left and right in an attempt to erase its closest family and worst enemy.

The battle seemed hopeless: although Kamui’s Seal of Flames dealt considerable damage to the dragon’s ancient scales, being able to get it close enough to them without destroying the entire structure they were on proved to be their hardest challenge. Not to mention, of course, the fallen vallite soldiers Anankos summoned the very moment it lost sight of its enemies.

They couldn’t fall back and regroup.

They couldn’t attack head on without fearing losing their footing and falling to oblivion.

They couldn’t keep that up for much longer, either. Exhaustion was starting to wear them all off.

“We need to press on – let’s go hide inside that crumbling chapel, it seems far enough from the borders of this floating island-” Kamui huffed, using the Seal of Flames as a support to help her up, her entire body aching.

“Big Sister!!” Elise and Sakura both pointed in horror to something behind the dragon princess’ back, but she turned one heartbeat too late – Anankos’ magic hit her head-on. Ryoma threw himself over his little sister and his wife-to-be, protecting them from the blow at the same time Xander pulled Kamui’s hand to him, close to the one standing wall that protected them from the dragon’s might.

Her Yato shone with the brightness of a thousand suns, covering both her and Xander in its light, negating Anankos’ dissolving magic; though not being able to protect her from its physical damage.

Consciousness slowly slipped away from the dragon princess’ grasp. “X-Xander- take everyone away from here-” she didn’t hear her voice say, but her lips managed to think of others before herself even without enough strength to keep her eyes open.

Kamui could hear her name being called as though through a thick glass – the sound became farther and farther as she felt her grip on Yato lessen, the last noise she heard before passing out was the loud clang of her blade hitting the destroyed stone floor.

 

Xander felt his heart beat cold blood to his entire body the moment he saw Kamui being hit by that blow – it was as though he was seeing everything in slow motion.

The way the distorted purple ray managed to dissolve the remains of the half-standing wall Kamui had just been leaning in moments before; the way he saw his hand pulling hers before his own mind could process what was happening.

The way Kamui’s body felt unbearably hot due to the Yato’s protection for only half of a second, then increasingly cold in the next moment – it all wrought his entire body in physical pain.

The way she weakly raised her hand to touch his cheek, asking him to lead them while she couldn’t.

The way she thought of others even during such a critical time for herself – she was losing consciousness in the middle of battle, for the Gods’ sake! – and how she exhaled calmly as though she was falling asleep in his arms once she finally passed out.

The way her limp arms let her sword fall to the ground, the clanging sound ringing through all of their ears, making their hearts fall: every wielder of a Divine Weapon could feel their power diminishing rapidly.

Without Yato – alas, without Kamui – there was no power that could unite them all to bringing out their weapons’ full potential. There was no ‘full potential’ to be brought out in the first place.

They needed her.

She was crucial.

Xander quickly adjusted Kamui in his arms, “move!!” He vociferated, the rush of battle exploding all around them, despite the stillness that invaded their bodies with the loss of Kamui. “Camilla, take Kamui’s Yato; let’s move quickly to the chapel she just mentioned – we shall be safe there while she’s unconscious.” He ordered quickly, placing his beloved over his horse, mounting it right after. “We’ve no time to mourn – Kamui will wake up in time; we must survive until then!”

“… Right!” Elise sniffled, still lying in shock as she hugged Sakura in Ryoma’s arms. “C'mon, Sakura, Ryoma, I’ll take you two on my horse!”

Camilla rushedly took the Yato, running towards her wyvern. “Dearie, Marishka can carry me and your sweetheart much better than your horse. Come now, Prince Ryoma.”

“Of course, Princess Camilla.” Ryoma finally snapped out of the desperation that had hit them all, quickly helping his betrothed to get on her feet. “Take my sister with you, Elise. I’ll monitor the skies with Lady Camilla.”

“And you’re coming with me,” Leo pulled Takumi by the arm, shoving him towards his horse.

“I’ll scout the area, but we still need someone to stay behind to lead the troops!” Hinoka jumped on her pegasus and took off, not waiting to hear Silas’ volunteering to take on the role.

“Proceed!” Xander held Kamui with one arm, taking out his Siegfried with the other, pointing forward. “We will survive this!”

 

“…my. H-… c-… hea… e? …my!” A childish and far, faraway voice called, scratching the back of Kamui’s consciousness.

Though her head throbbed a bit, her body felt light. It was as though she could feel a newfound power coursing through her veins, despite having no idea where that power came from, or how she found it.

She felt the tips of her fingers tingling; overflowing with energy – if she so much as clenched her fists, she would feel like she were controlling the sun and the stars, making them burst into flames.

“Flames…?” Her voice groggily said, not noticing how she shook her head ever so slowly, delirious.

“The Seal of Flames, Mommy.” The childish voice whispered, so close to Kamui’s ear she could feel its breath. “It’s right here.”

A small, so very small hand held Kamui’s, its tiny fingers eagerly holding two of hers.

“I didn’t know I could have all this power, honestly.” The voice went on, too insecure about itself, but overflowing with pride from its ancestry. “But it’s all because of you and Father, Mommy. Because you two are my parents, I can reach this potential.”

Kamui felt a warm tear itching down her cheek, wanting more than anything to be able to open her eyes. “You’re-” she choked her breath, squeezing the baby’s hand on hers. “Siegbert?”

The voice was silent for a beat, but Kamui could almost see the little boy nodding, smiling proudly. “Mhm. I’m with you, Mommy. Please, don’t give up now; I want to meet you so badly.”

The princess breathed heavily, the chains of unconsciousness pinning her down with an almost inhuman strength.

But her longing to meet her child; to meet hers and Xander’s child was so, so very much stronger. She broke through the stillness holding her body and reached out to her stomach with her free hand, using the last of her forces to sit straight, quickly opening her eyes to finally look at her child’s. “Siegbert!!”

The stillness broke.

Cold wind swept Kamui’s hair apart, slapping her face. She huffed for breath, her wide eyes looking at where the child had been just a second ago, his warmth still tingling her hand.

“Hah… hahh…” The princess blinked, finding that her hand was indeed being held – by Xander’s own. She trailed her gaze from his long fingers to his arm, shoulder, neck and finally to his eyes, which met hers with surprise and relief. “X-Xander… he’s here with us.”

The Crown Prince opened and closed his mouth, the perpetual frown over his brow growing deep, even after lessening just as Kamui had woken up. “You are pre-” he choked on the word, widening his eyes further. “Siegbert-” he breathed out, slowly reaching out to the hand Kamui never took from her stomach.

The moment his fingers brushed on hers, they both felt a surge of power so intense and sudden, they almost jumped out of their skins.

“He’s here… He’s here with us!” Kamui smiled widely, her eyes shining with tears.

She looked all around herself – all of her family looked at her in differing levels of happiness and confusion. She reached out to her Yato, properly laid beside her, and clenched its hilt. “We’re going to win this, everyone! I have the blood of another one of Yato’s chosen inside of me!”

The wielders of Divine Weapons felt the breath leaving their bodies, most of them crumpling on the ground due to the intensity of power coursing through them the moment Kamui brandished her Yato. It was as though their weapons had gained a heart that beat in sync with their own.

Leo, Takumi and Ryoma could barely hear the calls of their concerned family members, their astonished gazes leaning on their weapons. The samurai took out his Raijinto, staring at how it crackled with power – the lightning surrounding it jumped from the blade to his hand, entering his body and filling it with vitality.

The mage closed his eyes, placing one hand over his tome – he could see himself wielding it with his mind eye; he could see the power of creation he had in his hands. Minuscule roots bound the book to his hand, infusing him with the wisdom of millennia.

The archer felt his bow crackle, the magical bowstring fizzing by his ear. He but tapped on it, and the resulting sound sent waves of energy around them, breaking any remaining glass windows the ruined chapel had. He could see the bluish arrow dig deep into his hand, binding the bow into it and tackling him with the strength to shoot a thousand arrows.

The King held his beloved’s hand, Siegfried pulsating by his hip – calling for its master. He looked deep into Kamui’s eyes, feeling the power of Yato coursing through her body towards his, seeping even more into his own weapon. The dark blade exhaled energy, its purple glow merging with Yato’s golden light – the moment he took it off of its scabbard and pointed it upwards, the world went still.

A barrier big enough to cover the entire chapel seethed from Siegfried, as though its overflowing energy physically dripped out of it. The blade dug deep into Xander’s hand, binding itself to him as he squeezed Kamui’s hand on his. Yato did the same to her, red and yellow veins popping out of her arms so as to accommodate the overpowered sword, ready to integrate it into her own body for as long as it took to accomplish its mission.

They got up, exchanging meaningful glances. “Never leave my side, my Little Princess.” Xander’s voice dug into Kamui, showering her with warmth.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way, Xander.” She smiled back at him, squeezing her hand on his. Blind to the world around them, they didn’t notice how Leo got up from his crouching position, one hand under his chin in thought.

“You know what, I think I know how to defeat that overgrown lizard now.” Leo said a ways behind them. “Prince Ryoma, Prince Takumi? If you may?”

Takumi was holding back a smirk. “This power should be freaking me out, but I think I’m too high strung to realize that my bow is PHYSICALLY BOUND TO MY ARM to care right now. You had a plan?”

“I’m all ears, Prince Leo.” Ryoma nodded, approaching.

“Good. So, for starters, we should lure it back to where we were first…”

 

The wind howled, its sound the only remaining thing that felt somehow real for all the players in that deadly – undoubtedly their last – game. Even the breeze was being sucked into the dark void Anankos tore in the sky, which grew ever closer to the island they stood on.

The thunder of their army’s cavalry broke the sound of the world being torn asunder – under Silas’ command, the soldiers roared towards the invisible vallite soldiers. “Don’t break formation! Keep them on us!”

“Draw their attention!” Hinoka barked orders to her pegasus knights, covering Silas’ left flank while Camilla commanded the wyvern brigade by the right flank.

“Let us be the last thing they see!” The nohrian princess lifted her overgrown axe in a battle roar.

Mages, archers and lance throwers kept to the rear, encircling the battle formation so as to make sure no vallite escaped their pincer attack.

Barriers exploded; arrows hit their targets; lances pierced through their enemies – flashes of magic left and right rang into their ears. The soldiers’ utter and raw will to survive made each and every of them fight as though possessed, raising dust, spilling blood and dripping in sweat.

From above the battlefield, atop a borrowed kinshi, Ryoma raised his divine blade, thunder crackling in the distance. “Kamui!” His voice travelled like the lightning itself towards the dust which kept on growing amidst the battlefield.

“Do it, Ryoma!” A dignified, confident yet desperate voice rose itself from the chaos into which it mingled, but the sound of it brought a smirk to the hoshidan prince’s lips.

He pierced his gaze to the far-away thousand-eyed dragon, “you die, NOW!” He vociferated, thrusting his swords upwards to the vortex of clouds that followed his command.

A lightning bolt as large as the dragon’s claws thundered from Raijinto to the clouds, ramifying into thousands more – they followed their master’s command, from the clouds to the void whence the Dragon made its home, far from their reach – but not from Ryoma’s thunders.

“Get here, you coward!” Takumi yelled from below, sharing Leo’s horse as they pierced through the vallites towards the edge of the island.

“One more time, Ryoma!” Kamui dispelled the dust around herself with but a wave of her Yato – nay, of her Seal of Flames – as Xander steered his horse under them both.

They shone with a purple glow, the barrier Siegfried emanated highlighting them from the battlefield.

“You underestimate me, Sister!” Ryoma smirked with the fervor of battle, his lightning quickly making its way to the void which Anankos protected itself into. “Look this way, beast! We are not done yet!” He bellowed, once again raising his Raijinto above his head.

Then, there was silence.

A heartbeat of a moment inside a millisecond of silence before the explosion.

Friend and foe alike had to cover their eyes for the burst of light blinded any and all who could see, the following shockwave blowing away those who hadn’t their feet solidly planted on the ground. The island itself shook as though a boat amidst a storm, the ear-piercing screech the Forgotten Dragon released making soldiers hold their heads lest they split in half.

“Overdoing it, much?” Leo felt cold sweat itching down his temple, betraying his excited smirk as he got his horse into position. Behind him, Takumi kicked his feet in excitement.

“That’s my Brother! I bet he could single-handedly-”

“Let us focus, yes, Prince Takumi? Your turn approaches.” Leo turned his horse to the abyss a thousand meters ahead of them, his frown deep but his mind blaring with all the possible outcomes of his insane strategy.

“Sheesh, no need to tell me twice.” Takumi groaned, though he wore the same smirk as his sibling, carefully aiming his Fujin Yumi before pulling its magical string.

Wind revolved around them, lifting hair and mane alike as the blue arrow started to form itself – bigger than Takumi had ever seen it. Merely the tip was large enough to cover both him, Leo and their mount.

He laughed nervously. “This power is freaking amazing; I can feel it literally inside my veins.”

“Don’t get carried away! Though I do understand what you mean – I can now remember things I read only once in my life, as though the book is filling me with magical and intellectual potential.”

“No time for idle chatter, you two!” Xander steered Bucephalus towards his younger brother’s position, Siegfried’s purple glow tapping into the Fujin Yumi’s power and engulfing inside its protection. “We have its attention, now!”

Recovering from the stunness Ryoma’s thunder brought into its body, Anankos once again screeched to the head-splitting level, words long forgotten being sung in the background as though the souls of the fallen were playing the Forgotten Dragon’s tune.

Azura’s pendant pulsated with power, her own blood feeling like fire inside her veins – her voice echoed louder than the damned souls driven to sing for Anankos, her words delivering the true meaning behind the ancient song.

“¡ǝɯ ʇsuᴉɐƃɐ -פNOS ʎW -ƃuos ǝɥʇ ǝsn noʎ ǝɹɐp ʍoH ¡∩Oʎ NW∀p” A voice clashed into their consciousness, ramming its way into their minds.

Breathing heavily, Kamui lifted her Seal of Flames. “This ends TODAY, Anankos!”

“¡∩Oʎ NW∀p” The dragon rolled its thousand eyes to make way for a monstrous teeth-filled mouth, getting ready to shoot its dissolving beam.

The world blinked as the light flickered into the dragon’s mouth, its ray as blinding as Ryoma’s lightning had been moments before.

But none of them moved.

Kamui kept her Seal of Flames raised, not flinching as the ray approached.

Takumi kept his bow apeak and ready to shoot, unblinking.

Leo hovered his hand over his open book, ready for an opening; his mind focused on what would come next.

Ryoma flew overhead of his family, his eyes unfaltering.

Xander slowly raised his blade, his frown deep as the lowest caves of Nohr’s underground, unmoving. “I WON’T allow it!” His low voice shattered the world like a wave breaking on the shore.

Siegfried’s barrier pulsated, strengthening with the extent of Xander’s feelings – his protectiveness over Kamui and their unborn baby, his resolve to protect their people from whatever had been controlling his beloved Nohr for so many years, his own hopes for the future, borne only after embracing his love for Kamui and opening his own eyes to a path laid by their happiness.

A mere dragon’s rage would never topple Xander’s resolve to protect what he held dearest into his heart – and into his arms. He held Kamui with his free arm, never letting go of the reins, as he lifted his sword with the other hand, the barrier completely withstood the impact of Ananko’s previously-dreaded dissolving blast.

“HAH!” Takumi and Leo sneered in unison. “Take that, you lizard!” The hoshidan prince laughed as he shot the overgrown arrow the moment the impact of the dragon’s attack lessened in Xander’s barrier. The arrow flew, straight and true, towards one of Anankos’ arms, entangling itself around his claws as though a sailor tied a tight knot around his ship’s anchor. “And another, and another!” Takumi panted, shooting one more magical rope to tie itself between the first and the very ground they stood on – followed by another two to do the same with the dragon’s right arm. “Bind!” He bellowed, his voice echoing with the hoshidan mages and ninjas so very far behind them as they finished the hand seals necessary to strengthen the binding spell, physically pulling and constricting Anankos to the edge of the island they stood on.

Once again the ground shook as though in a seaquake, the island infinitely smaller than the gargantuan dragon bound onto it. The ground level started to slanten, forcing the soldiers to hold themselves into any walls or trees so as not to fall into the nether right below.

Not giving the Forgotten Dragon any time to understand what was going on, Leo chanted under his breath before thrusting his book upwards. “We’ll erase you!” He roared, the very island trembling in the rhythm of his breathing – it not only stabilized itself due to the power of Brynhildr’s roots , but the forest itself rose from the ground, entangling itself around Anankos’ claws and filling the space between them, proceeding to go upwards.

“Form a path!” He panted, the strain of using so much of his weapon’s power seeping into his life force, but he wasn’t about to stop – not when the roots acted as he commanded.

Not when the path was almost visible – the stairway he willed to be unravelled itself in front of their eyes, his hands coordinating it as though a maestro guiding an orchestra.

The strain to keep Anankos stunned made Ryoma clench his teeth, as did the burden of keeping him bound drove Takumi out of his breath.

Yet, like Leo, they wouldn’t stop. Not when victory lay so very close to their eyes – the nohrian prince had but to carve the path for Kamui to reach her nemesis’ head.

The Seal of Flames would do the rest.

“Onward!!” The dragon princess vociferated at the same time Xander whipped the reins, Bucephalus himself receiving much of the Yato’s power to be able to withstand the shocks and explosions of that battle.

“Sister! The stairs aren’t ready yet-” Leo huffed, his vision blurring and his breathing failing him. He was at least thankful that the book was physically bound into his skin, otherwise it might’ve fallen as well.

“I have faith you can do it, Leo! Keep going!” She smiled at him before turning to the still-forming path ahead in the split of second their mounts crossed paths.

“Hah! Failure is no option!” He renewed his breathing by sheer willpower, straightening his back to resume his conduction of Brynhildr’s roots.

“Fly, Bucephalus!” Xander spurred his horse to its limit as they ascended towards the Forgotten Dragon’s head.

Without wasting any time, Anankos once again turned its thousand eyes so as to open its nightmarish mouth, ready to cast his dissolving blast at point blank.

“The path – we are almost at its end.” Xander whispered gravely by Kamui’s ear, making her hurried yet attentive eyes switch from it to their goal right on ahead.

“Jump, Bucephalus! Don’t falter!” She breathed out, getting ready to jump herself. Xander held onto her abdomen for support as she crouched on the horse’s back – at the very moment the stairs under them ended and the void started.

Anankos once again shot its blinding light, clashing immediately with Siegfried’s force shield. “Think again, worm!” Xander made use of the very last bits of strength he had to throw Kamui upwards, aiding her in her jump.

“This ends now!” She yelled as she pointed Yato towards the still open mouth of the Forgotten Dragon, throwing herself inside – cutting everything open in her path.

 

For a moment, there was nothing.

No one could remember when they had closed their eyes, but they quickly opened them again to witness the fall of the World Eater.

As though the sea before a quake, the wind was sucked into the nothingness that Anankos had become, tearing the grass from its roots towards the black hole so far up in the sky.

Stillness.

“Kamui! Xander!” Leo yelled desperately for the first time in his life, reaching out to the spot where his siblings had disappeared at, uncaring about appearances.

“Big Sister! Big Brother!!” Elise cried from behind the lines, theis voices being mirrored by one and all who still stood around them.

“May this not be the end of our Queen!” Remaining vallite people cried for their chosen ruler, echoing their nohrian counterpart’s words.

“Long live King Xander!” The nohrians clamored, tears falling down their tired faces. “Long live Queen Kamui!” Their voices thunder in the stillness, their words spurred the gears of time to move again.

From far ahead them all, the black hole started dissolving itself into hundreds of thousands lights – each one of them a single thing it consumed.

The light felt gentle, albeit far, though it didn’t raise the worry from the soldier’s wrung hearts. The very spot Anankos had been – where its carcass still lay, unmoving but undoubtedly dead – still stood, Kamui and Xander nowhere to be found.

The wind started to gush, first as a slight breeze, gaining momentum as though it brew a hurricane – bringing the flocks of light closer.

They shone over the people’s heads, flying towards this or that specific place so as to restore it to its former state – before the Forgotten Dragon had absorbed it, but not to its former glory from time immemorial.

Islands appeared in the sky one after the other, as did half-collapsed buildings all around where they stood – the magical display to take one’s breath away.

The world was being rebuilt all around them, but they couldn’t feel happiness – if bringing the world back meant the sacrifice of their heroes, then perhaps they should have left it to oblivion.

Too tired to even move his eyelids, but still resolute in his faith, Leo gripped at the reins, ready to climb the still-standing staircase he managed to finish after Kamui dealt the final blow.

But in that moment, breath was taken from his lungs.

Takumi and Ryoma felt it right there and then as well – the pulsating power from the Seal of Flames telling its shield-siblings that it still lived; that its wielder still stood, all the while severing their physical binds with their hosts.

A single flock of light touched the empty carcass, quickly making it dissolve into another thousand lights. From within, one could see a purple yet gentle glow enveloping three silhouettes, protecting them from without and within.

Differing levels of surprised gasps roamed around the troops, starting from Kamui and Xander’s family.

Siegfried’s barrier lifted its future King, Queen and their mount towards the edge of the staircase, slowly dissolving alongside the Forgotten Dragon’s dust.

On his feet, Xander pulled Bucephalus’ reins as he let Kamui ride it, allowing her an early rest.

The rumble of the soldiers’ clamor started as a huff of breath, quickly evolving into a quake that shook the very sky. “Long live the Queen! Long live the King!” They roared, clapped and laughed, finally feeling the high of victory.

Kamui covered her face with emotion, holding her stomach with the other hand. “T-they’re calling me your Queen-” she whispered, leaning on the horse’s neck so her beloved could hear.

“As they should – for I will not allow another moment to pass without making you my lawful wife.” Xander smiled softly, his heart filled with warmth.

“Oh, Xander…” Kamui’s voice shook, her eyes itching with tears. Reality that they had finally beat their nemesis was yet to sink in, but to be there, beside her beloved; to be standing in front of the future whence they would be husband and wife made Kamui quickly accept it as true.

“There is much to do after a war – for ourselves, that means our coronation. You, as my Queen-”

“And you, Xander, as my King.”

**Author's Note:**

> I actually made this one as a somewhat preface of the actual thing I wanted that's gonna be the marriage ceremony, coronation and maybe the wedding night sçadjlm stay with me cause I just wanna write Kamui and Xander being happy together. Also pls leave a commment, no matter how small~


End file.
